The present invention relates to a spot-type disc brake having a brake housing in which two brake pads are held and guided by means of pins.
A similar spot-type disc brake is shown on page 197 of the Brake Handbook, 9th edition, Bartsch Publishing House, Ottobrunn near Munich. The pad carriers include holes through which the pins extend. In the situation where the brakes have not been applied for a long period of time, there will be corrosion developed between the pad carriers and the caliper. In order to prevent such corrosion, rustproof materials have bee provided in the aperture of the brake caliper at these locations between pad carriers and brake caliper.
A spot-type disc brake having a brake caliper straddling the brake disc is disclosed in the German published patent application P 28 49 952 at page 6, second paragraph. On either side of that brake disc inside the brake caliper there are arranged two brake shoes which are each composed of one pad plate and one metal back plate. The brake caliper and the back plate of the brake shoes are slidably guided and supported independently of one another at pins which are secured in parallel to the axis of rotation of the brake disc at the arms of the brake carrier. The pins also serve as guide bolts for the brake caliper.